霊学校
by kyoshi nakamura
Summary: Near Aokigahara, a cursed forest near Mt. Fuji, a group of three high school students live whom are in love with horror novels and films until their lives become one.


47

Reigakkou

**I: april, 19, 2007**

**The morning air was thin as Seiko Yamaguchi set at the taxi station where she was respectivly listening to her music on her ipod while reading a horror magazine. Sitting next to her was an elderly couple grumbling about how the youth had become obcessed with death and of course it was due to western influence, as with everything else. Ignoring the comments she received a text message from tetsuko, an foregin exchange student from america who was studying at her high school that loved all things japanese, while Seiko was the opposite, she loved and adored all things american- She replied back to the message and continued to wait for her taxi while ignoring the couple. **

**a short time later the taxi arrived with tetsuko inside waving his hands. Entering the Taxi she gave her friend a hug and said, so- i just found this american horror magazine, it is really good for my english and besides they are producing some new slasher flicks which i plan downloading via bittorrent once they are hacked. He smiled while speaking in a high diction of japanese, i just found this book, called "toukaidou yotsuya kaidan" and it is simply lovely. In a joking manner she said, those books are about as intriguing as a empty grave, Tetsuko smiling said, figured you'd say something like that, you know that you would find something like to be intriguing; besides, i brought this movie called "the last house on the left", give it a try.**

**handing the dvd to his friend she squealed in a state of happiness while he simply rolled his eyes. The car came to a stop in from of sakurajima gakuin- the school the pair attended. Seiko was wearing her school uniform with black and white striped socks which techincally met the school dress code but obviously annoyed her teachers. Her hair was jet black and pulled back in a victorian fashion being held together by some black laquor chopsticks while her face was devoid of any gothic sencablities other than her black eyeliner; In constrast, Tetsuko looked as if he just got out of bed- most likely this was the case. His hair seemed to point in every direction in wavy curls while his face was pallid and his clothing looked so neat and perfect as thought he was going to a black mass. Additionally, he was wearing a little black eyeliner but no one usually made a fuss over international students. **

**standing at the gate was yukiyama hitomi, their english-japanese teacher, who said, yet again my best students are late. Grabbing the magazine out of Seiko's hands she said before Seiko could protest, i cannot believe children read this crap, maybe if you focused on school as much as this morbid magazine you might be student counsel president. how sad. **

**Turning her head in disgust she said, go to my office and i will write you two late passes; this is the absolute last time. Walking past yukiyama hitomi the two didn't say a word but their eyes glared with a heat so hot that even hell itself would have been in awe. While walking towards the school's main building the pair looked at the looming tower hanging over the main building; The stairs to the entrance were weathered and gave a dim reflective of the area. **

**Walking up the stairs feeling the weight of the school itself upon them. they entered the building making sure not to attract the attention of any teachers as they entered the main office and walked to the back where Yukiyama's cubical, or as she liked to call it "her little peice of heaven from those god forsaken children and her good for nothing husband", was located and sat down. **

**Seiko sitting down, making an effort to pretend she wasnt late again tried to calm herself down. Tetsuko said, you know- i heard ths school itself is haunted. after all there are three areas banned to students for "safety reasons" we should check it out. Just then Yukiyama walked in and said, listen. i don't care either way if you like horror films but please dont let it distract you from your studies or being on time to class. Quickly she wrote the students their notes, handing them to them and said, now be off because i have a lot of things to do. **

**Seiko looked at her note and then placed it back in her pocket, tetsuko did the same. Stopping mid-walk in center of the hall Seiko said, i believe this place has a history and i think we should look into it. Not giving time for a reply she sprinted to the door nearby which was her classroom. Tetsuko feeling a little confused- uttered to himself as she shut the classroom door, okay. **

**walking about 20 meters down the hall he entered his chinese class where Professor Jun Wei, of 49 years, chinese-japanese heiterage but for most of his life living in america, said, Tetsuko- often i speak so highly of your test scores but you still remain tardy- this disapoints me. please take a seat. Feeling embarassed he quickly moved across the crowded rows of students until he found his seat which was next to Mei Oogawa -half shanhainese and half Ainu-, a friend of both Seiko and his- the young lady equally shared their strange intrest in the world of the spirits. **

**Mei sat around and played with her hair as Professor ranted about past tense and present progressive in chinese. She skillful sneeked out a peice of gum from her pocket, a novelity type which had imprints of various halloween figures, and placed it in her mouth. Without even turning to her Professor Wei said, my dear Oogawa chan. if you insist on chewing those horrid things in my class at least be more skillful about the techique, now please swallow it. **

**Glaring at her, knowing that even though she was going to swallow it her mother would still get a call from Wei sensei because they were distantly related. With a hard swallow the gum was gone and her face went pale in embarassment. Well, dont forget to start reviewing you kanji, past tense, and adverbs for tomorrows nextweeks quiz, that will do everyone, Profressor Wei said with a smile. **

**Mei and Tetsuko walked towards the font of the room as Wei sensei held out his hand asking them to stop. Tetsuko, i will no long accept late passes from yukiyama sensei; Mei do not chew gum in class again- tonight i will call your mother. He motioned the two to leave class and the galdly followed the orders. **

**Pulling out his clas schedule and a can of sprite out of his bag he looked at Mei and said, in class for a week and we already got in trouble and have a quiz, how lame. Mei pulling her hair back she asked, so what classes you have this semester. adv. Japanese, adv. Chinese, Mathmatics for Consumers, Art history, and kendo, Tetsuko replied. Computer science, Pre-calculus, adv. biology, kendo, and Chinese, Mei said gleefully. Tetsuko rolled his eyes and said under his breath, go figure. **

**The halls were crowded and everyone seemed to intermingle with each other in a cheerful tone. One girl in particular came up to Mei and handed her a flyer for international day saying, thank you Mei Senpai. Mei smiled as she placed the article in her notebook and said, this semester Seiko has all the same classes as you except for Chinese- she is taking english- how odd. Tetsuko agreed but told Mei it should be chalked up to fate. **

**Their shoes made echos as they left the busy hallway for the secondary library where Seiko was studying. The door to the library itself was done in the old edo style which tetsuko loved to comment on while Mei said it looked like a old room from the tang dynasty in china which she found boring as hell. Quietly Tetsuko opened the doors as an old librarian with her glasses tilting off the edge of her nose glared at the pair. **

**In the back towards the AVI room and other reseach-study rooms Seiko sat at a simple desk gathering her books and some papers. Taking notice of her friends presence she was motioned for them to come over. Tetsuko knocked his bag on the floor making a loud thump and hiked his feet on the edge of the table and said, so- why are we meeting here? **

**She smiled and then held up a roll of microfilm and a map. The film reflective in the rooms light while Mei asked about the contents. to be honest, not to terribly much; however, it makes mention of a suicide in 1912 in this area and the maps are of this location at the same time period give or take, it says 1910-1914. **

**Placing the items in her back for checkout she said, well japanese class is about to start tetsuko. Mei smiled while pushing her hair back and said, after school meet me at the old part of the school; we can study and look over this stuff again together. Tetsuko and Seiko walked to the front and after checking out the materials left the room to go to japanese class, not really looking foward to yukiyama sensei's lecture about lingustics and the difference between the formal and honorific structures within present perfect sentences. **

**Mei pulled out her labtop, pink iMac with hello kitty stickers all over it, and turned it on and acessed the internet via the safari browse-mac only. She looked over the web searching wikipedia, google, factquest, mega31 and other sites until she realized there was little if no information on the city or sakurajima gakuin. However, she did, quite by accident, find an article about the same suicide that Seiko mentioned and a map of the city in the year 1823. **

**realizing she just skipped Kendo class she paniced then thought; well- i already am in trouble when i bet home because of wei sensei, so i guess it can't get any worse. She then closed her labtop and gathered her items and left the old library. The skies were violet in color as she made way towards the old part of the school. **

**Standing outside against the wall were tetsuko and Seiko talking about manga and anime, another favorite topic of theirs. Mei walked up and said, i found some more information on the suicide and i got another map. Awesome, Seiko said as she hugged Mei- Mei hates hugs and she does it to annoy her. **

**Stepping inside the hole into the old part of the school Tetsuko lit some candles and said, lets sit at that table over there. no one will see the light and it will mask our voices. Sitting their items down and taking them placed at the dim lit table Mei said, my uncle is a monk at the fushimi inari shrine in kyoto and he mentioned to me that the woods near our school are haunted.**

**Tetsuko smiled while pulling out some paper and said, but isnt kyoto far away? Mei smiled and added, well- of course it is but he used to serve at a small temple located to the north of mt. fuji. He told me some things of intrest about the forrest near our school which might lend a hand in our little research project.**

**Seiko have a meek smile on her face and said, okay- thus far we have a microfilm, 2 maps and a news article. lets just look them over once; then discuss the woods near the school and see where we go from there. Everyone pulled out their materials- Tetsuko and Seiko pulled out the microfilm and map while Mei booted up her iMac and went to the pages where she got her information. **

**Tetsuko said, well i guess i will start. according to the microfilm which i just viewed before Mei arrived, in the year 1912 there was a young woman named kyoko koyama who have been in and out of mental hosptials for several years claiming her family was cursed. Later during the middle part of the month, november that is, she ate a large amount of japanese yew seeds then hanged herself near nagagawa street. **

**Looking at Seiko she smiled a little as she held herself- being a little afraid- she said in a raspy voice, futhermore, the place where nagagawa street was located is now where sakurajima gakuin's greenhouse is now located. Mei's face droped as she exclaimed no why, then instinctfully Tetsuko grabbed her arm and told her to be quiet.**

**Mei settle down and then said, according to article sub i found this young woman who comitted suicide had witnessed her friend comit suicide a week ealier, the womans name was aoki murakami, and that she had been followed by spirits. Then i found this map of our city, circa 1823, that places the area where the women comitted suicide with aokigahara. According to an uncle of mine whom is a monk that seviced a temple near Mt. Fuji and his best friend who is a police officer in the area near those woods said several things about that place. **

**Aokigahara is a area of woodlands near the base of Mt. Fuji where man people claim it is haunted with ghosts, monsters, and even demons. The floor of the woodlands are covered in volcanic rock making it hard to dig in for one, aside from that the major problem with aokigahara is that electrical equipment doesnt work and many people have got lost and various items that go missing appear there such as money, credit cards, ect. **

**Considering Tsurumui's famous text, claiming this place is the perfect spot to comit suicide, many people go to this place to die. The most distrubing factor is that in 2002 78 bodies were found within it, replacing the previous record of 73 in 1998. my uncle and his best friend claim all the dead still live in thoses woods and the demons of the forrest, or as the buddhist monks call it "sea of black trees", live in the ice caves- which stay frozen year round. **

**Tetsuko pulled out his blackberry and started making notes then said in a high tone, honestly we dont have enough information. Looking at his watch he feel out of his chair and the group began to laugh, including Tetsuko himself; Taking not of the time the group parted away and started to walk home. **

**Walking near the market and shopping district tetsuko rattled his mind with thoughts regarding the suicide at this school, aokigahara, and off limit areas the school had. His cell phone started to beep from lack of being charged and he thought, damn it. stupid nokia batteries arent worth shit. **

**Towards the edge of the street there seemed to be a small cat sitting on the ground; however, we Tetsuko approached it the creature vanished. His heart started to race as he quickened pace and tears of sweat trailed down his face. His back pounded his waist as he approached his host families home. **

**His feet were starting to hurt from the pounding against the harash pavement while a group of french tourists, god known why they were there- cause everyone hates the french- starred at him pointing. Holding his chest, as if his heart were about to jump out of his, he made it to the gate of his host family where he ebbed to the ground without any breath left. **

**There he sat and said, nothing to worry about its only a black cat. i am sure it moved and i just didnt see it. yeah, thats right. besides even if it was a ghost it was just a cat. yeah, thats right. With a push he was off into the house were he greeted his host family, oddly enough he was more close to them than his real family, and then sat at the kitchen table talking to his host mother. **

**His host mother was named Naoki Yamashita, 39 years old and from kobe, she was married to Kazuo Yamashita, 47 years old and from Sappro, the two met at the tokyo international college and fell in love. Naoki was rather thin and always weared traditional japanese clothing, not because it was tradition but as she often says, because she "looks so damn good in them". She hair was in a bun held together with white chopsticks. **

**Naoki-san teaches at a local university where she is the professor of literature, mostly having to do with folklore. Often she uses her house as a haven for Tetsuko and his friends. After all there aren't many parents okay with their kids watching banned horror films and reading books on the occult. **

**Naoki and Kazuo never had children because when Naoki was 17 she had ovarian cancer and lost her ability to procreate; although, that didn't matter because Naoki and Kazuo considered tetsuko their son, after all they did give him that name. **

**Sitting at the kitchen table playing with the chop sticks in her hair and reading World War Z: An Oral History of the Zombie War by Max Brooks. She looked up at tetsuko then let out an sigh and said, you look tired. Grabbing a soda from the cooler, behind her, and a bag of pocky from her pocket- raspberry mint, tetsuko's favorite- she handed it to him and said, take a break then start your homework. While carrying her book she said, if you need help just call me; inside the fridge is some yakisoba and sashimi. Kazuo will be late tonight so don't wait up, okay? **

**he postively responded with a grunt and then opened up his blueberry and thought to himself, so what homework do i have? for adv. Japanese i have to learn these 5 zen proverbs and recite them on monday, adv. Chinese understand past tense perfect, Mathmatics for Consumers i just have to take this pre-test, Art history i have to find a current event article, and kendo i have to pay my club fee. **

**Pulling his labtop out of his offical sakurajima backpack- another reason to get money out of his host parents of whom he had lived with for 5 years- he went to the sakurajima school website and paids his fees then on found a nice article about art. Pushing his labtop to his side he pulled out his graphing calculator and the Pre-test.**

**His mind totally focused on the mathmatics, the thought and the emotions regarding the cat were gone, in a matter of about 25 minuets he had finished the pre-test and said to himself in a pleased tone, i think i did great actually. maybe i might be transferred to a higher level mathmatics class; wait, that might be bad. he laughed then placed the test inside his backpack. **

**opening his chinese text book he looked over the pass tense and progressive prefect and then finally before giving up he realized you somple added a past tense functional word at the end to make it past tense and for the progressive perfect you do the same, except you add the same element on the subject as well. **

**The hour was about 6:30 pm standard tokyo time and the outside started to darken. He looked outside while drinking another crisp soda from the cooler and munching on some pocky that Naoki-chan had have him eariler. Turning towards his backpack he pulled out his japanese literature book thinking, i am not looking foward to memorizing 5 hakuin ekaku poems, his diction is so dry- like a martini- licking his lips he said, i could go for one of those just about now. **

**Placing his book on the table he again looked outside the window to see the cat he had previously seen pawing at the window. In a fit of horror he fell out of his chair knocking the soda to the ground which soiled the newly waxed hard wood floor. His body tense and spread out like a moth he tried to scream but it seemed as if his voice was muted. **

**Slowly he pulled himself up, he looked at the window seeing nothing but the sun decending into the horizon. Cleaning up the spilled soda he thought to himself, maybe the yakisoba was bad. Sitting back down he finished the looking over Hakuin's poems regarding the nature of Zen and then placed everything in his backpack. **

**walking out of the kitchen into the hallway, his feet echoed on the bamboo-oak floor, as he walked into his room. Covered in wallpapers from various horror survival video games from silent hill to Clock Tower 3 and piles of hentai and anime horror dvd within his clean and organized dvd case. There were 2 book cases mostly filled with manga, japanese language book, kanji practice cards , and horror novels from China and Russia. **

**To the west were his small desk and western style bed with naruto bed sheets, hello kitty conforter and a pile of pokemon plushies for pillows. He placed his backpack next to his bed then walked across the hall to the bathroom. **

**The bathroom was simple in design; the walls were done in stone while the floor was done in oak. In the center of the room was a circular tub made out of stone and bamboo that was used for taking hot baths. Over a short period he filled the tub with streaming water and then removed his clothing. **

**His skin was smooth and his hair was averge in length. Looking down at his body as he entered the water he said in a quite tone, i have got to stop eatting green tea ice cream at 3 am; i need to lose some weight. Sitting in the tub the stream seemed to rise above him as he closed his eyes and thought, it was just a dream or perhaps bad food. thats all, just a dream. **

**Towards the backside of the tub Tetsuko could hear a pawing sound, at first trying to ignore it, until it became too loud to ignore. Turning around quickly Tetsuko looked all around the tub but found nothing but warm water from the tub. He turned around and relaxed again in the water as he closed his eyes and said, must be the pocky, yeah thats right; besides, soda-pocky-yakisoba they most likely dont mix well, thats all. **

**Meanwhile on the otherside of town at Reiko's house one could hear the sound of cooking from the kitchen and an older couple bickering with each other about the correct way to cook miso shiro and tempura tofu. Seiko smiled and added, i couldn't believe when Wei sensei came over and started complaining all the said was, "gum? oh, i bought it for her. so i guess its my fault but honestly its the first week- dont get so bent out of shape. Mei wont do it again." Mei smiled and added, i thought he was going to have heart attack. With a greag guffaw Seiko said, if only. **

**From Seiko's bath the two could hear a smashing sound, startled the pair from into the room to find the vanity mirror was shattered and the window to the left was as well. Slowly the pair walked to the window avoiding the glass. Peering outside, towards the edge of the gate there appeared to be a small cat. **

**However, when the pair looked at it for a second time it was gone. **

**backing out of the room, making sure not to step on glass, the pair made it to Seiko's bed where Mei started to well up with tears and said, how is it possible - that thing looked right at us. that creature couldn't have done that. Seiko placed her hand on Mei's face and said, your right it isn't possible. from this height even a cat would have died. **

**Seiko went on, i admit i saw something and resembled a cat. however, for all we know it could have been something else or just a mere twist of events. Mei calmed down and smiled, your right- maybe i just need some sleep. Seiko moved from the bed- wearing a totoro pj bottoms, high school host club t-shirt and hello kitty barettes in her hair said, i will get the brom and clean the room- you, get some rest. **

**Walking downstairs she held her hands add tears ran down her face as she thought, i know that was a cat. no doubt about it. for now, i must appear strong. i wonder how tetsuko is doing. Pulling out her cellphone she texted tetsuko asking if anything strange happened. She grabbed the broom from the closet and walked back upstairs, cleaned the bathroom, then went to her parents room. **

**Seiko's mother was rather pulm and origionally from Naha, Okinawa while her father was tall and rather skinny reigning from kinmura- meaning gold or rich village which is near sapporo. Her parents met while on a mission trip in China. **

**As she walked in the room her mother who was in bed reading the asashi newpaper, odd time to read it but oh well, said, Seiko whats wrong. Seiko sniffed then made a look like she was going to cry and said, a bird hit into the bathroom window and then hit the mirror. i think it flew away but it really scared us. **

**Walking briskfully out of the room she made it to the bathroom then turned around and said, where is the glass? Seiko smiled and said, i cleaned it up. i didnt want to distrub to too much. Her mother smiled and said, well im just gald you are ok. it is late, go to sleep. Smiling at her daughter and Mei she said, goodnight, and shut the door. **

**Mei opened her eyes as her hair fell on her face and she said, what happened? Seiko looking gloom said in a quiet voice, its late- lets go to sleep. Seiko laid down as the nights events replayed in her mind making it nearly impossible to sleep. **

**looking at her broken window she noticed the moons strage hue as if it was trying to speak to her. She rolled over making an effort to sleep as the dried leaves were carried over the landscape of the city apon the wings of the strong night zephyr. **

**The next morning in a flash the curtins were forced open and appeared tetsuko host mother with a cup of coffee and some orenji pan which she placed on his table next to his bed and said, well it is 7:10 so you better get ready and take the first train so you can make it there early. He smiled and said, alright. mom. With a tear in her eye she said while holding her hands, son. **

**She then walked out of the room and shut the door. Tetsuko sat up and pulled out is labtop and thought ill do this quick then leave. Looking on the internet he found a page via google search engine about cats that follow people and he found one page that related to the events he had experienced the previous night. **

**The article was about a tale from the sengoku era, although the date was from 1568-1615, it did gave off the same feelings as the article described. The article was called the cat of nabeshima. He thought to himself, this can wait- i better get to school. **

**Grabbing his uniform that his host mother had washed, dried and pressed for him- how sweet of her- he grabbed his backpack, buspass, and his credit card his host family gave him to use for lunch. then said goodbye to everyone and left to the first train.**

**Standing outside were Mei and Seiko, surpised he looked around and said, we have school, right? Mei smiled and said, of course- but we need to talk. Walking towards the train station they exchanged stories then afterwards Mei said, honestly i dont get it- what could it be? **

**With a dark grin on his face Tetsuko said, well- this morning i feel a need to go to the web; Seiko blurted, imagine that, glaring at her he continued, there is a localized legend that appears all over japan about a cat. about the cat of the nabeshima family of the sengoku era. **

**stopping at the train station the wind blew a peice of news paper which was about the large amount of suicide within aokigahara and the appearance of a cat around large numbers of murder cases. Tetsuko picked it up and his face went pale as he read it. The train abruptly arrived and he handed it to Mei as he boarded the train. **

**The three were sitting on the train looking at each other; mei then pushed her hair back and said, okay- i know this seems all interrelated. but we dont have enough information to get worried. Seiko and tetsuko agreed as a voice over the intercom said, next stop maikoji square- home of the maikoji shrine, sakurajima gakuin, and buddhist school of theology. **

**Stepping of the steps the trio looked around at the Maikoji square. The skies were gray giving hint of an inpending storm while the wind only added to the feeling of tepidness. Piles of newspaper clipings floated through the air while it seemed as if everyone stopped moving. The trio of friends looked around as the whole area seemed to be devoid of any people what so ever.**

**2: april 20, 2007 6:20 a.m.**

**The area was covered in what appeared to be ashes while in the very distant background the sound of war sirens could be heard. Seiko backing up thought to herself, maybe there was an accident or something- just stay calm. Mei just looked confused why Tetsuko was nowhere to be found. Seiko near a major breakdown started screaming Tetsuko's name, hoping he would saying something like, just kidding - its all a joke. then eveyone pops out laughing. **

**The area was quiet and no one came popping out. Mei sat down shaking her head as she held her PDA, Seiko turned back and said, whats wrong? Mei looked up and said, the PDA turns on but then the display becomes filled with static and then it turns off making a weird crackling sound. Mei looking around said, where is tetsuko?**

**She shaked her head as she looked into the courtyard. She motioned mei to follow her, the two walked into the courtyard which was made of gridded pannels with a vintage piano in the center. It was colored in old black while the keys were for the most part off white except for four keys that had blood stains on them. **

**Mei walked over to the Piano touching it softly, looking at Seiko she said, it looks very old and the blood stains look fresh. She reached over and pushed the keys as beads of sweat fell from her head. The sound from the piano was eeire having a verboise quality to it as the surrounding area seemed to start to fall apart. **

**In the middle of Maikoji station Tetsuko shakes the arms of the pair as he voice grew saying, are you two alright? The pair looked around at the station; the area was crowded and everyone seemed to be in a hurry while the leaves of the cherry trees floated in the air.**

**Mei you were tapping the air, like a musical instrument, and Seiko you looked like something was coming at you. are you guys okay? Mei took a deep breath in and said, i don't know. She then started to walk away towards the school as Tetsuko was in place shocked at her cold actions. **

**He looked at Seiko while holding his breath, looking down, he said, i just dont get it. Seiko kneeling down looked up and said, there are things i don't understand and these things won't stop, i think. She raised herself up and while walking away, don't worry- on lunch break meet us at the AVI lab. **

**Tetsuko decided he would that a shortcut to school; the alley behind the yamaoka fabric store shortens the walk to Sakurajima gakuin by ten minuets. Walking pass the beggar who held a sign that said, sengoku was laid to flames- this too shall one to pass. Walking past the old man making sure not to make eye contact he thought, and i thought only america had religious nuts. **

**Upon reaching the alleyway the air seemed to become more thin as Tetsuko's heart started to race. what is this feeling, he asked. His body seemed to rotate as he walked down the alleyway. The light seemed to receed as he entered the darker parts of the area. **

**He could hear deep breathing as he walked towards the edge of area when out of now where the loud sounds of sirens started to ring. The whole area then was quickly envoloped into a vast darkness. Grabing his zippo lighter from his pocket he flicked his thumb against it shoting up a flame revealing an tepid scene. **

**a largly disfigured dog without any skin laid in a pool of fluid as the sound of grinding could be heard in the distance. Falling back he could see the outlines of black creatures that were crawling towards as his vision clouded and ebbed. **

**The rooms were white as he lefted his head from his color pillow and removed dirt and tears from his face. pulling back a clean white wall divider the sweet face of Ayumi Nakaguchi met him. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. **

**She said, the police found you laying near the yamaoka fabric shop and brought you here because it was closer than you house. your friends are waiting outside and your parents have been called. Dr. Kanagawa- the dean- thinks you should go see a doctor as soon as possible, she patted him on the head and added,i agree. **

**Slowly he got off the bed and walked towards the door when the nurse stopped him and gave him some candy and said, this will give you enough energy till you get home. Taking the candy he asked, Nakaguchi-chan- was there a dog found near me? With a pondering look she said, no- i dont think so, why you ask? As he walked out the door he turned back and said, no reason. **

**He slowly pushed the door open to see Mei whiping away her tear, Seiko jumped up and hugged Tetsuko tight as she cried, what the hell happened? He gave a faint smile and said, to be honest- i don't know. From the previous door Ayumi Yamaguchi came and smiled at the students. **

**Handing the three excuse notes she said, if possible can you two walk tetsuko home then return immediately? The pair smiled- Seiko of course gave a thumbs up sign- and then the nurse gave the pair candy and said, no be off, okay?**

**Walking outside the auxillary gym's door to the ohanami road- or flower viewing road- the group could see the sakura trees blossoming. Tetsuko said, in such a world of beauty how could such a thing exist? The two girls wrapped their arms around him and Mei replied, lets just get you home. **

**walking back to the station Tetsuko stopped and sat down while Mei gave him a strangle look and said, you know this isnt the best place to meditate- you know, there is a temple over there. Removing himself from the floor he walked towards a short chinese woman who was handing out fliers. **

**She was about 35 years in age but looked riddled with stress. The flyers were about a group of missing children and their last location was the McCurdy Manor-western style manor to the north of Mt. Fuji. He took the flyer and walked back towards his friends.**

**Handing the generic grade paper to his friends they looked over it again, again, and again. Seiko said, i think we should keep this. Ignoring the comment Tetsuko said, the train is arriving, lets go. The group boarded and took their seats in a private section, thanks were due to the credit card.**

**Sitting down Tetsuko let out a sigh; Mei looking at the paper said, you know this really strange, i have lived in japan- this area none the less- and i never have hard of McCurdy Manior. A few seat back came a soft voice, i doubt you would. **

**The person who said this was Mie Shiki, a second year graduate student at Sakurajima daigakuin-sakurajima graduate school- her hair was long and straight while her face was sweet like a plum. She said, I am Mie Shiki- a graduate student from Sakurajima Daigakuin- and handed tetsuko her meishi- business card. **

**with a crass tone Tetsuko Seiko said while grabbing the meishi, and what would you know about McCurdy Manor? Mie replied, i have lived here all my life and my major is public history. I believe i know the history of the place, at least on the most basic level. **

**Tetsuko said in a dark tone, well- go on. after walking closer to the group she walked over and took a seat crossing her velvet like legs and said, there isnt much known about the McCurdy Manor other than the one who built it was an european who settle here in Meiji era; however, some strange things did happen.**

**Mei glaring at the woman said, such as? Smiling she replied, it seems about 20 years ago a man named kazabu tanaka bought the place but a short time later had a mental break down and in the process killed off his children and wife. Aside from that, it is a local haunt that dilquents like to go to and according to one report a man with a axe resides in the near vincinty. **

**Mie rised up as the two girls looked horrified but not shocked- after all, watching season 1 of bible black and nightshift nurses will cause anyone to not be shocked at- well, anything. Over the intercom a voice said, izu district, conjoining train to narita airport. The woman smiled and said, well thats my stop. I am going to Sapporo to do some research, if you need me at all please call me. **

**The sound of the train stopping rang in the ears of the students as the lady exited the coach. Shortly later the train restarted as Tetsuko said, intriguing. Mei sat in the chair playing with the Meishi and said, we should be more forth coming- about these events. **

**The sound of tracks clanging only made the awkward silence worse until Mei said, at first i didnt want to talk about it. honestly, things i can't explain by reasoning scare me. the truth is when we seemed to space out at the station- then Mei paused. Tetsuko said forcefully, and? the station appeared to be in disrepair, like a war or something, and in regards to my hand- i thought i was touching a piano- specially the your finger prints of blood, upon it. **

**Looking at Seiko we could say a word, Mei added, there was something there and Seiko felt like the couldn't do a thing. Tetsuko sighed in relief and said, that clears up everything. Seiko grabbed Tetsuko's arm and said, no it doesn't- it just tells you what happened to us; however, you still havent told us what happened to you.**

**Tetsuko pulling out a sketch book and a pen said, well- i thought i would take the short cut past the fabric shop to the school but all of a sudden the air was thin and it went dark; so, i took out my zippo which i can't find-saying damnit under his breath-and i saw this corpse of a dog without skin. There were these sounds too, after that i can't remember anything. **

**His friends smiled and held him; Mei grabbed his sketch pad and jumped up while saying, okay- we have a strange cat that follows us, some manor where some murders happened, and some visions- how do they connect? sticking her find in her mouth the pair laughed at her and Seiko added, you forgot the piano in our experience, the psycho near the manor, and the thing that Tetsuko found out about the cat.**

**With a puzzled look on her face she said, what about it? Tetsuko smiled while pushing himself up and said, well- the basic idea of the story is that the cat basically take different forms and causes day terrors- nightmares but in the day, and one cannot tell the difference from the dream and reality- eventually take away their enery until they are dead; they call it the Cat of Nabeshima.**

**Nakama district, kokusai beiwa josei chuugakuen- international american-japanese girls academy- and residential area, the voice sounded over the intercom. Mei shoted, thats our stop, oh yeah do u have any green ice cream? Seiko laughed and said, you need to eats a salad- Mei simply shot her a glare and said, well you need to lay off the pocky kondachi- idiot. **

**The area was a small upper middle class gated community; walking towards the entrance one could see Tetsuko' house as he pulled out his card and showed to the security guard. Mei said, after we leave keep your cell phone near you at all times and keep it with the charger, just in case. He mockingly said, yes mother. Smart ass, Mei grumbled. **

**Opening the gate they entered the terrace of the front year and then entered the house. as per custom they removed their shoes and walked towards the kitchen while talking about getting notes for tetsuko from his classmates. Mei looking around asked, were are your parents? **

**Shuffling newspapers, bills, and paper fans he said, oh my mom had a conference in kyoto and my dad used that as an excuse to go worship at zenkouji temple. they will be home, in like 3 or 4 days. Seiko frowning said, well- who the hell is gonna be here for you? Mei, interjected by pulling out her cell- texting her about the issue- plus or minus the whole ghosts and demons thing- and waited about 20 seconds for a reply.**

**Smiling she said, tomorrow is golden week; you are welcome at our house. He face went red and said, thanks. Pulling out a post it from the piles of paper he left a note for his parents on the stove just in case they came home early. Turning to his friends he said, let me go upstairs and pack my stuff.**

**Pulling out his berserk travel case he piled his clothing, health care products which were inside a sailor moon make-up bag, and other items and sealed up the bag. Turning around with his bag in his hand laid the cat the trio had encountered previously meowed at him evil an evil grin on its dirty face.**

**The sound of its voice caused Tetsuko to fall to the eye level with the creature; the envisionment of blades flew towards him. slashing his body open, his innards falling to the ground sent him into shock as blood covered the room in sin. His face twitched and contorted in agony as the room started to darken until nothing was visable. **

**In the background he could hear the sound of static, the same sound he heard in the alleyway previously, while the voices of Mei and Seiko voiced his name. Slowly he opened his eyes and said, i am alive? Grabbing at his stomac he showed a sign of relief. Mei looked around the room and said, it is cold in here, we should leave. **

**Seiko grabbed his bags and backpack as they walked out of the house. Mei locked the front door for Tetsuko and handed him the keys. Seiko while helping Tetsuko walk she asked about what happened and he said, i don't remember much other than i died; or i think i did, one thing i know is that this creature is the cat of nabeshima. **

**showing his ID card the trio walked past the gate and the solemn guard to the nearby takushii noriba- taxi station- and waited for the next one to arrive. Mei munched on her candy, crunch-crunch-crunch, as Seiko's eyes twitched until she grabbed Mei and said, No crunchy, got it!**

**Tetsuko ignoring the girls arguing while he closed his eyes; he was in a graveyard, watching a girl bury a cat and she said, now you can be with momma. Falling to the ground she pounded the dirt she yelled, those people- maybe their insides boil and their eyes go sour. Shaken back to reality Seiko had a hold of him and was asking if he was ok. He replied, you two were annoying me- i was only resting my eyes. **

**The group got in the taxi that pulled up as the man yelled out the window, where you going, kids? Mei handed the man the fair for the money and said, manyou ryoukan-10,000 leaves japanese inn- please. Leaning his head again the window and thought, who was that girl, why was she buring a cat, and why did she say the things she did? **

**The scenery was forsted from the mornings air and everything had a feeling of fear; even the grass seemed to tremble found something unseen. Slowly the taxi came to a stop as Tetsuko's vision went static then returned normal. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief and then followed his friends out of the taxi towards entrance of the Ryokan. **

**The stepped were newly paved and lined in japanese plants which gave the sweet scent of death. The design of the building was extreamly large, after all it was the most large Ryokan in the town. Walking up the step the sound of their feet echoed as they were met by Mei's mother. She smiled and then ushered the high schoolers inside. **

**The group sat down his belonging and took places on mats for discussion; noticing a statues that usually were in shinto shrines tetsuko asked Mei's mother about them. She said, well- a long time ago these lands were plagued with disease, wickedness, and even long forgotten spirits; we place these statues and charms for the protection of the customers, friends, and family. **

**Standing up Mei's mother looked towards the other rooms and said, i have guests to attend to; from here i will take care of tetsuko, return to school girls. Leaving he waved at his friends as their bodies slowly disappeared into the landscape like a okiyoe painting- style of screen art used in meiji era. **

**Mei's mother was wearing a simple kimono in the patern of Sakura cherries while a large white obi-kimono belt- wrapped around her waist. he hair was jet black and wrapped in ornate form and held together with jade hairpints and the front had a geisha style hair clip from the Meiji era. She walked foward and gave tetsuko a bow as a sign of respect and welcome and said, welcome to the manyou ryokan. **

**She said, welcome to my ryokan and my name is yuan-lin Oogawa; my husband is not present but his name is Takahiro Oogawa. In case you don't know he is Ainu so please dont refer to him as japanese because he will get mad. Tetsuko was puzzled and said, i hope this isnt too bold but if he is ainu then why does he have a japanese name? **

**She meekly smiled and replied, his family used to live in a village called nabeshima, Tetsuko's face went cold as she continued , and there was conflict over the cultures and his village was eradicatd; however, his mother and he survived and moved to tokyo where we she married a japanese man named Hideo Oogawa, it was in his college days that i met him. **

**Looking down as she lifted her Kimono slightly she added, but enough about family history, let me take to your room.**

**Like an echo the sound of static could be heard but it seemed to be stopped for some reason. In a gradual manner his head started to hurt; however, he bared the pain while walking.**

**Slowly she pulled back the sliding door as the scent of lilies and scarlet could be smelt. Giving tetsuko a gesture to enter he did so and placed his belonging down and said, this place is like a ripe berry. Smiling she thanked him and placed a bottle of sake on the table next to his bed. After unpacking he drank some sake, right from the bottle, and thought, some peace and quiet- finally. **

**Meanwhile back at Sakurajima Gakuin Mei sat in her Computer science class researching japanese folklore about the cat of nabeshima, ghosts, and how to protect oneself from demons. Next to Mei sat Ken Ryouda- another international student, his family lives in Oahu- whom helped her with mathmatics and history the previous semesters handed her a note that read: if you are intrested in things like that meet me near the AVI lab after class. **

**Shortly later, after Mei met Seiko in the drafty hallway outside her computer science class she told Seiko about what happened. She smiled and said in a quiet tone, we should go see Ryouda. Walking down the hallway the light from the sun reflected off the fire engine truck red lockers and their hair waved in the cool breeze from the open windows. **

**Standing near the AVI lab Ryouda ran up to the girls and but he could say anything Mei said, its ok. she wants to know more too. He smiled and handed over three books which were fuji-san and the woods of Aokigahara, legends of Mt. Fuji, and serial killers of japan. Mei placed the books in her back and thanked ryouda. **

**She turned around and then ryouda said, Mei. let's get coffee sometime. She turned red as a summer peach and Seiko butted in saying, she would love too. tomorrow at 5 at cafe america. The pleased boy ran off in glee while Mei glared at her. Seiko patted her on the back handing her a small black box and said, its Russian cigarettes. Smiling Mei said, your forgivin. **

**The pair turned around to see there were no longer any students in the narrow halls; the halls themselves were grided in iron and blood while the lockers adoring the walls were scortched and blackened. The windows were sealed and covered in black paint while the handles were wielded shut. **

**To the northwest direction the pair the cat they had seem previously was located streching out and upon noticing the pair it let out a colt sibilation. Mei and Seiko walked to the local were the feline had previously been finding only a note that read: to leave with place with your lives three keys are required; the top, bottom, and center. Mei placed the peice of paper said the undertone of static started.**

**The sound of metal against metal became louder as a figure appeared towards the end of the foyer. The sound of static filled the area till their voices were barely audible. Grabbing Mei Seoko turned the towards the pivot in the hallway towards entrance of the school only to see a metal door with three locks on it: the top, center, and bottom. **

**Mei uttered, where are those keys though. The sound turned towards them; although, the figure was not visable it was upon a stone that seemingly floated towards them and he held a staff of metal and hellfire. Turning to their right they entered a bare room- the windows were shut up with what appeared to be gore and bones while in the center of the room was a shotgun and a key that the the word ue-top- written on it. **

**Seiko holding herself asked, what the hell is going on here? Mei frowning said, i really have no idea; but it has something to do with that damned cat. I don't really want to die so could you help me find the other keys, so we can get the fuck outta this place. Glaring at her friend her fists shaking Seiko walked over touching her hands and said, don't worry Mei- i am here for you. **

**Towards the door there was a club with nails sticking from every direction. Seiko ran and grabbed it and said, i will take this, you take the shotgun and key. Open the top lock while i hold off this bastard. Seiko walked back toward the center as the door caved in sending her flying into floor. Smiling the creature in darkness raised it weapon for the kill; however, Mei shot off two rounds send it and its rock flying into the wall. **

**Mei grabbed the key and ran around the pivot of the door only to be knocked to the floor. While the creature raised its weapon Seiko threw her nail encrusted bat hitting the creature directly in the heart dropping peices of flesh and another key. Instinctfully Mei grabbed the second key that read shita-bottom and unlocked the top and bottom ones then jumped back as the creature started to move itself around while throwing down the weapon from its chest. **

**Seiko, almost like she was on a snowboard jetted out of the room grabing Mei and her bat; additionally, she ran threw adjacent halls checking for unlocked door until she was at the end of the west hall. The door was in a old victorian fashion and have a skull impression for a door handle. Opening the door the sweet smell of lilies and death feeled her nose as she beld a sight of pure and utter horror. **

**Limb to limb, attached by skin and bones were her classmates from her English class calling her name out. She couldnt move and her eyes teared up as she thought, this cant be real- i am going to die. oh, oh, oh god i am going to die. Mei remembeed when she and her family visited the izumodaijya- great izumo shrine- at the gate there were statues of the Kongourikishi- or guardian gods- which held strips of paper for repelling evil. **

**Feeling her friends fear she pulled out the slip of paper, she carried it with her at all times as a good luck charm, and threw it into the room and said, be gone! The mass of morbidity burst into ashes as Mei run inside the room grabbing a key labled naka-center. Turning tailcoat she left the room and grabbed her friend pulling her along towards the exit. **

**As she was about to turn the pivot of the hallway the previous creature appeared while holding its chest. Instinctfully Mei grabbed the club from Seiko, jumped up and slammed it into the creatures face as it gushes blood and flames while screaming. Again she jumped up with her shotgun, shoving it into the creatures mouth and pulled the trigger. **

**The creatures head shot appeared it fell over and started catch flames and the floors started to collapse. The sound of metal twisted and contorted as Mei screamed, Seiko - we have to go! Taking hold of her friend they ran together towards the door, unlocked the last lock, and opened the door. **

**Falling to the close afternoon air the sweet sun shined on the faces and everything that was- was no gone. Only the scent of the sakura masked the horror that had laid within. Seiko started to cry uncontrolable as Mei held her and said, its all over. we better get back to the ryokan and make sure everyone is safe. **

**3: april 20, 2007 8:40 p.m.**

**Walking back towards the station as if nothing had transpired a monk asked the girls for a donation and of course Mei- a Maiko in training- gave some money while Seiko did gave any because she was shinto and or the most part disliked buddhism- she said it was a religion of foreiners and it shouldnt be in japan or china for that matter. **

**Waiting at the station for the next train Mei said, what was that back there? Seiko pushing the tears off her face she said, i have no idea. it was horrible. The soft sound of the rail train approached the pair as Mei said, i know this will worry you; if we dont want to die, we better do something soon about this.**

**Walking inside the train as they showed their rail passes a employee was giving away free apples and cream cheese. Mei, of course, took the food and shared it with her friend. While stuffing her face with food Mei sent a text to Seiko's mother asking if she could spend the night. The reply in the postive Mei said, you are spending the night as well. you mother said so. **

**Smiling Seiko laid her head on Mei's shoulder. Thing cares me, Seiko said. Looking up at Mei she continued, but we have to be strong for tetsuko. The train passes the scenery as if a horrid nightmare had came to an end but this was hardly the case. **

**the sound of static started to fill the whole area; Mei looked at her friend and we have to get off of here now or we are dead. Pulling the emergency leveler the train came to a halt. Turning around the train was in complete disrepair; the seats were torm apart and all the people laid in disrepair.**

**Running threw each of the carports while checking the doors Mei held another peice of peice from the izumo shrine and Seiko yelled, how many of those do you have. Smiling she said, enough to get us home, where these things can happen. Entering the last compartment the pair were horrorfied at the sight of morbidity. **

**The room was covered in black paint while to the back were three corpses hanging from nooses and below them was an old peice of parchment paper. Seiko with great zest ran up and grabbed the note and read it out loud. Pull me down and you shall pass; but heed the order or over you must start. She went on, what the hell does that mean? **

**Mei walked over and pointed at the men that were held by nooses; she said, obviously you pull them some sort of order. Slowly Mei walked towards them, her breath clouded in the air. As she grabbed the middle man, she heard chimes and she jumped backwards. Looking around she said, okay- thats the first one.**

**returning to the area where the bodies were located, slowly she grabbed the second one, a loud hing-like sound screeched as the man's mouth and eyes opened in horror, spewing a rancid liquid, burning her skin. Screaming, she fell down and held her hand back towards her friend to say as if it wasnt safe. **

**The ground was uneven and the air seemed to be thinner, but she pulled herself up, walked up to the men and did the order correctly. Suddenly, the nooses pulled up into a hole. With a loud bang the nooses and the bodies attached were pulled into a hold as the sound of gears and other devices increased in length until a single key fell to the ground. **

**Seiko grabbed the key then opened the door, seemly out of nowhere, to the left and waved for her friend to run with her. Stepping outside into the blinding sunlight the paid landed on the hoomu- platform at stations- The train looking in normal condition fulled off as people from the train walked towards their destinations. **

**With a deep breath Mei placed her parchment paper away and said, lets get back before it gets too dark. If that happens we have no chance. Walking briskly soon they passed the yamaguchi koen - yamaguchi park- and Seiko said, there is something there, i can hear the sound. Mei pace quickened as she yelled, move it. **

**Turning to the left at the kendachi Prviate investagation office the pair made their way to the Manyou ryokan. The lights of the lanterns flicked while fireflies danced in the air leaving trails of light. Walking towards the build the sound of static became loud; however, upon entering it was silenced leaving only the voices of people, children laughing, and the smell of onigiri-rice balls- and tempura salmon. **

**The main room was crowded with a group of old men playing chinese chess; women were lining the back of the room reading books. The room looked like a red chamber only missing opium pipes and den mothers. Walking to the left the pair walked to the guest room where tetsuko was and knocked on the door.**

**wearing Ayumi hamasaki PJ and a oversized carebears t-shirt tetsuko opened the door smiling while holding a bottle of sake. Good evening, gentlemen- tetsuko exclaimed. The pair walked inside and Mei said, jeeze we were going through hell- literally- and you were here getting sloshed?! Heh, tetsuko said as he belched. **

**Seiko falled on the bed and said as Mei walked around placed peices of parchment near the windows, i am so tired. Tetsuko sat on hte floor while holding the bottle of sake. Feeling at peace about her actions Mei sat on the bed while removing her socks and said, tetsuko i need you to sober up, some stuff happened at school today. **

**His face went pallid and said, i assume something happened at school. Seiko turned her face down as Mei said, no just at school. Standing up with his bottle he asked, are we even safe now? She grabed the bottle sake from tetsuko and nearly downed the whole bottle and said, lets watch tv. **

**The group piled unto the western style bed and turned the television on watching a japanese comedy show. Lying there, even if for a single moment, the three youth felt as though time had stopped and everything they had experienced had simply been a bad dream.**

**Gently knocking at the door a voice that soon followed which said, it is getting late. Mei's mother walked in wearing a green kimono with a blue obi holding a tray with okonomiyaki - japanese pizza- , green tea ice cream, and xuebi- chinese sprite. She placed it on the bed near the students and said, after you eat you should get to bed- Seiko you can sleep in Mei's room. **

**They smiled as they ate the food while talking about ayumi hamasaki's new album and how they wanted to go see her in concert. Mei then jumped off the bet grabbing some food, walked to the door, and said, i just forgot; i havent done my computer science homwork yet and i havent practiced my kendo. The door shut with a slam as the pitter patter of Mei's feet could be heard on the floor as her mother scoldered her for being so loud. **

**With a strange grin on her face Seiko started to laugh; What? tetsuko said in a questionary voice. well- see i set up ryouda and Mei- i know he likes her cause last semester he lost his journal and i read it. Tetsuko gasped and said, no way! what it say? she replied, well- he often joined her kendo classes so he could see her undress, although he had to hide in the girls dressing room, and he said, she is like the chinese goddess guan-ying! **

**The two burst into laughter as they finished their meal. Seiko grabbed the tray and said, ill take this and if you need anything call my cell. i'll just be upstairs. Closing the door tetsuko reached for the light switch, turned it off, and went to sleep. **

**Seiko, after taking the tray to Mei's mother, went to Mei's room to find her hard at work making a code- perl programing language- while she munched on cheetoes. She placed her hands on her hips and said, i cannot believe you are eating again- at this rate you will never get married. with food in her mouth she said, at this rate the only guy who'll wanna marry me is ryouda.**

**She laughed then said, like last year he kept coming into the dressing room and hide while i undressed. i knew he was there so i took my time. Seiko's jaw dropped and she said, you knew! Mei laughed as she finished her project and saved it she said, of course- and i also know you stole his journal and read about it- the exchange student from brussels, Mearii haato i believe her name was, told me one time. dont worry i am not made, i am flattered you care that much. **

**She closed her laptop; the pair turned off the lights and went to bed. The pair quickly feel asleep as the sounds of crickets and other wildlife gave a soundtrack of nature.The entire ryokan seemed to be at rest except within the tea room where mei's mother was. **

**There she sat downstairs looking at books about folk religions of japan, the history of sakurajima, and a large package of special parchment paper Mei had used previously. Her hands caressed the items as she wispered, Bad and good are intertwined like rope; Even a sheet of paper has two sides. **

**The light reflected around Mei mother as practiced shodou- japanese artistic calligraphy- and had a worried look on her face. Walking downstairs was kukkuri, Mei's sister, and she was holding an white teddy bear and wearing a large power puff girls t-shirt that was oversized. She asked her mother in a small voice, i want some water, mommy. **

**Placing her brush down she walked kukkuri to the kitchen got her some water, cheese, and crackers and after she finished she walked kukkuri back to her room; tucked her in her covers and wished her a good night. With a tear in her eye she said, good night my beloved child. **

**closing the door the sound of static started to creak and grind throughout the house; the ground and walls started to fall apart revealing gridded pannels and discoloration. The noise began to increase in pitch and length as an siren- like those played during the german raids on cities where jew were being hid- began to howl. **

**jostling herself past the debris she writhed against the wall avoiding the crumbling parts of the floor she made her way towards first floor where the gridded panneling stopped. There the area looked discolored- or rather a lack of color- while only single lanterns made of paper and bamboo leaded towards a single sliding door. **

**At the base of the floor from the view of the broken window The trees laid in flames. Brilliant white and amber ashes. The wind blew with zeal, it's smell was of mold, lead paint, and remains, while back within the hall the door that was located at the end was made in Victorian fashion were tepid in appearance and amassed with dead ivy.**

**The area near the door was scoured with black marks while the upper part of the structure was caved in while the floor was littered with textbooks ranging from from calculus and history to the occult, most of which were also charred, and what wasn't was faded with a damaged tint, yellow newspaper style perhaps. **

**Near the door there was a piece of paper and a old skeleton key and a a 20's style biretta. The door itself was discolored while chips of white paint were removed from the surface of the door rendered a contorted face leaving the area in a state of consternation. Reaching towards the items that laid the torpid items sweat dropped from her wrists as she recalled her childhood. **

**It was tanabata night in the year of 1969 in the town of koube, the southern district near the brothels and osake no mise- sake bars- and a young girl was watching a group of monks from the local jinja- shinto temple- and the otera- buddhist temple- talk while the rain dropped softly in the distance. **

**Her hair was soft, shoulder length and nad held together by chopsticks of blak design. About 20 meters from her, an uncanny length for any age to view, she noticed a monk carring a western style door that had chips of paint on it. the door seemed to repel the water as if it willed it. Near the top of the door was there was stylized katakana writing- writing for identifing foregin words- which said in faded letters, makkurudii manshon- McCurdy manor. **

**The monk passes her with a concerned look on her face and said, Ojo-chan what are you at such a place in such fiendish weather? Smiling as if she was holding a deep secret she said, I love walking in the rain, 'cause then no-one knows I'm crying. She monk smiled and patted the youth on her head and then continued on his journey. **

**The next day leaving only a few small drops of rain on the streets the youth entered the main house of her grandparents as her grandmother- whom was wearing a simple kimono and serving a western style morning meal- said, please gather the food when we finish; shouwa officals are collecting taxes, so stay home today. **

**Frowning the young girl looked at the newspaper as her grandmother said, that shouldnt intrest you; those are for men. if you wish to practice i suggest you practice ikebana or origami. Smiling at his grand daughter the old man sitting across from the young girl the newspaper and the youth ran out of the room. **

**Leaning back the old man smiled at his wife as she shot him a glare. Laughing under his breath he said, she can't read the kanji-chinese characters- and besides times are changing after all. Those fuedal rubrics we grew up with will be gone soon, we should accept this. His wife stopped her tasks and walked out of the room and said nothing- feeling pushed aside he said, uhh- thanks for the meal. **

**The font of the house was in a simple japanese fashion with an enclosed courtyard that lead to the outside road where commerse and captialism thrived. Running while kicking turf into the air the young girl grabbed the clothing a simple minded vender as he pushed his second hand cart which housed fruits, metals, and other game. **

**Smiling he said, ahh- ojo-san, how can i help you? revealing the newspaper she pointed at the picture of a burning how and said, read. His face turned old and said, i dont need to read that to tell you about that place. it was the an western style manson, best no go there. Turning from the youth he continued on his way while tossing her an bag of ringo- japanese apples.**

**Back in the egress she touched the door and thought, somehow this door seems familiar. She pushed the key into the lacuna and opened the door revealing an small enclosed room. The walls were orange tinted and the titles were octogonesque in shape. Randomly, blood was splattered on the walls, and she took notice of the ground. It was covered with the corpses of 13 dead dogs. **

**Their hides were nearly rotted away, and their innards were exposed. Their eyes were missing, and their mouths were filled with rocks. From the back-end of each of the animals, there was a string leading to an old clock.The floor was littered with letters in known script; however, above the clock the words were inscribed in black ink. **

**13 animals are the hands of the machine. One will open, while the rest while cause death,' she read quietly out-loud. After looking at all of the dogs, she noticed that one did not have a tail. Slowly, she pulled her gun from her back and aimed it at the creature. Breathing deeply and erratically, sweat fell from her face as her mouth spewed cold frothy breath into the room. She shot off the round, and as it hit the creature, all the other corpses slammed into the clock, and its hands shredded their bodies apart. When the hands stopped spinning, a key and a letter leaving a woeful sound transferred the item his the ground. **

**Walking toward the key her throat cramped up as if she was trying to voice something but nothing would come out. The sound seemed to echo as if the sound themselves were crying for help as she slowly grabed the item leaving the same cold feeling she had felt before. **

**Walking toward the clock as the ticking sound rang in her head; although, she knew the clock didnt work. In the center there was small gash in the face of the clock. Her hand shaking she placed the key inside it and turned it to the left; thereapon, the structure itself shifted to the left and the older woman entered it as her body pulsed with fear. **

**The air was fresh and he feet became moist from the damp grass. She shifted to her backside revealing the front of the manyou ryokan with all the guardian statues without forms about the shoulders and covered in red liquid. She, taken back from the sight, fell to her knees as the nighttide waft blew over her face. **

**Looking back towards the way came there area had sealed itself off. She thought to herself, the door from my past and this ryokan i inherted from my parents- is there some sorta of connection? Pushing herself up she walked up the stairs and opened the main door of the ryokan and everything appeared as it did before the static sound had started.**

**She walked to her left picking up her cellular phone off the in table and pressed number 4 on her speed dial. The ringing was constant until a half grogy voice of an elderly monk anwsered the call. He said, Ojo-chan could this wait until the morning, it is quite late. Pausing she replied, no. The barrier statues you gave me had been leveled.**

**The elderly monks voice became weak and his heart started to chance in pace- tha tha th th thump- as he said, i will come over first thing in the morning; until then place mamori- japanese protective charms- at all entrances and exits and tell the patrons it is because their was a birth in the house and monks from a local temple are coming to bless the home. additionally, please remove the statues and burn anything that seemed ill mannered. The woman in a small voice said, thank you obousan. **


End file.
